Minato No Baka, Aishiteruyo
by Fem.KyuMinManiac
Summary: "Bahu yang kokoh itu… Punggung yang terlihat bersinar itu… Ia benar-benar menawan dan aku semakin tak sanggup untuk tak memujanya. Minato-kun, bolehkah aku menopangkan hidup dan masa depanku di bahu dan punggungmu yang kokoh itu?. . .Terima kasih untuk segalanya, karena kau adalah segalanya bagiku, Hokage masa depan-ku"-Kushina [Minakushi Canon Challenge]


Fem's present. . .

.

^Minato no Baka, Aishiteruyo^

.

.

Disclaimer:

Charas belong to Masashi Kishimoto but the plot is mine :P

.

Pairing : MinaKushi

.

Warn: OOC in some scenes, fluffy, flat-plot, conflictless, long-oneshoot, DLDR! Persiapkan mata, batin, chakra dan energy kalian, karena FF ini panjang. Silahkan persiapkan cemilan sebelum membaca :)

.

Summary : "_Bahu yang kokoh itu… Punggung yang terlihat bersinar itu… Ia benar-benar menawan dan aku semakin tak sanggup untuk tak memujanya. Minato-kun, bolehkah aku menopangkan hidup dan masa depanku di bahu dan punggungmu yang kokoh itu? Terima kasih untuk segalanya, karena kau adalah segalanya bagiku, Hokage masa depan-ku"-Kushina_ [Minakushi Canon Challenge]

*#*

{Author's side}

Konohagakure hari ini terlihat begitu tenang dan cerah meskipun telah memasuki musim gugur. Hembusan angin sejuk memainkan helaian di sisi wajah seorang pemuda dengan begitu dramatis. Minato Namikaze, pemuda tampan berambut kuning terang itu baru saja menyelesaikan misinya dengan sang Guru, Jiraiya sang _sennin_—mesum—legendaris di Konoha. Semenjak menginjakkan kaki di gerbang Konoha, ia melesat menuju satu tempat favoritnya, dan membiarkan sang guru melaporkan misi mereka sendiri kepada _Sandaime Hokage_. Terkesan begitu seenaknya, tapi inilah yang selalu ia lakukan dan sang guru hanya bisa tersenyum memaklumi. Lagipula keberadaannya dalam hal lapor-melapor itu tidak begitu penting, dan dengan adanya Jiraiya sudah lebih dari cukup untuk memberikan informasi penting bagi desa kepada "professor"-nya _Shinobi_ itu_._

Minato terlihat begitu tenang dengan aksi menguntitnya. Semenjak tadi kedua bola mata biru safir-nya betah memandangi seorang gadis seumuran dengannya yang sibuk berlatih. Ia duduk sebuah dahan pohon yang cukup rimbun daunnya sehingga menyamarkan keberadaannya dari pandangan gadis yang ia untit.

"Hiaaaatt!" Gadis itu kembali menghancurkan setumpuk batu keras sebagai bahan latihannya tanpa terluka sedikitpun. Minato hanya tersenyum memandangnya. Matanya menatap gadis itu dengan penuh kekaguman. Sesekali ia meremas dada kirinya, merasakan jantungnya berdebar beberapa saat lebih kencang saat angin mempermainkan rambut merah panjang sang gadis yang secara tidak langsung membawa aroma manis tubuh gadis itu kearahnya.

"Hey,Namikaze kuning sang penguntit! Aku tahu kau sejak tadi duduk disana! Kau tidak ada kerjaan,'_ttebane_?" Minato terkejut, sangat. Ia menduga dengan keseriusan gadis itu ia tidak menyadari si kilat kuning Konoha ini-Minato- menguntitnya.

"Hehe, _gomen_, Kushi-chan. Aku takut mengganggu latihanmu" Minato turun dari tempat persembunyiannya dan mendekati gadis yang dikenal bernama Kushina Uzumaki itu terengah setelah latihan keras.

"Ck, alasanmu saja _'ttebane_!" sungut gadis itu dengan nada menggemaskan. Minato tersenyum kecil, jarang sekali Kushina menampakkan wajah cemberutnya.

"Aku serius, tomat. Kau benar-benar berlatih keras. Apa ini untuk ujian _chuunin_?" Kushina merengut lagi. Dia benar-benar kesal saat dikatai 'tomat'.

"Tomat?! Hey! Jangan panggil aku tomat!" Minato tersenyum senang melihatnya marah-marah. Baginya saat-saat Kushina marah adalah saat paling menghibur. Dan ia semakin terhibur karena sekeras apapun dirinya menggoda dan menjahili Kushina, gadis berambut merah menyala itu tak pernah sekalipun memukul dan mematahkan tulangnya seperti yang ia lakukan kepada anak-anak nakal yang biasa mengganggunya. Dan Minato sendiri menyadari, dirinyalah satu-satunya orang yang tidak—_belum_—pernah mendapatkan tinjuan yang berkemungkinan bisa membunuhnya.

"Maaf, Kushi-_chan_. Sayangnya aku suka makan tomat dan aku juga suka memanggilmu tomat" goda Minato lagi. Kushina semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Untuk beberapa saat mereka berdua terdiam, angin musim gugur kembali mendatangi mereka dan membuat beberapa helai rambut merah Kushina menerpa wajah Minato dengan lembut. "Dan aku juga menyukai ini" Minato memegang dengan hati-hati sejumput rambutnya, dan kemudian melepaskannya dengan hati-hati pula hingga untaian rambut itu mendarat di punggung sempit Kushina. Minato melihat pipi gadis itu bersemu, begitu manis dan menggemaskan.

"Be-benarkah?" Tanya si gadis lagi.

"Hm. Bukankah aku sudah sangat sering mengatakannya? Rambutmu ini indah, aku iri sekali" ucap Minato meyakinkan. Wajah Kushina kembali merona dan dia tersenyum kaku. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan tentang ucapan Minato barusan.

"_Arigatou_" cicit Kushina dengan suara kecil. Namun sekecil apapun suaranya Minato tetap bisa mendengarnya.

"Hey, istirahatlah dulu. Latihanmu tadi keras sekali" Minato menarik lembut tangan Kushina dan menariknya untuk duduk bersamanya di bawah pohon sakura yang kelopak bunganya mulai berguguran.

"Aku benci musim gugur" sungutnya saat ia duduk disebelah Minato sambil membongkar kotak bekalnya dan mengeluarkan botol air minumnya.

"Kenapa?" Minato bertanya sambil menarik sehelai kelopak sakura yang gugur dan mendarat di sela rambut Kushina. Kushina yang melihat apa yang dilakukan Minato hanya terdiam dan meminum air yang dibawanya dengan gugup.

"Bukan apa-apa. Aku kesal saja kalau aku makan siang beberapa helai kelopak sakura akan masuk kedalam kotak bekalku. Apalagi kedalam mangkuk _ramen_! Aku tak menyukainya-_dattebane_!" Kushina mencomot sebuah nasi kepal buatannya sendiri dan memakannya dengan santai. Minato kembali tersenyum, sahabat tercintanya begitu polos dan natural saat berada dihadapannya.

"Kau memasak apa hari ini?" Minato melirik ke dalam kotak bekal Kushina. Dilihatnya tumpukan rapi telur gulung, sayuran, nasi dan pelengkapnya.

"Banyak" jawab Kushina singkat. Ternyata ia benar-benar lapar. Minato terkekeh, Kushina adalah satu-satunya gadis yang bersikap begitu apa adanya dihadapannya sementara seluruh gadis di Konoha bersikap sok manis dan sok manja terhadapnya. Satu poin plus lagi untuk Kushina sehingga sang pengguna jutsu Hiraisin ini begitu nyaman berada didekatnya.

"_Ano_, Minato. Bagaimana misimu dengan Jiraiya-_sensei_?" Tanya Kushina dengan mulut penuh makanan.

"Hm, biasa saja. _Missing-nin_ dari Amegakure itu terlalu gegabah. Dan tentu saja semuanya diselesaikan dengan rapi oleh Jiraiya-_sensei_. Aku hanya mendapatkan jatah awal saja" beber Minato dengan wajah tanpa minat. Justru yang menjadi fokusnya kali ini adalah bibir Kushina yang komat-kamit menanggapi ceritanya dengan mulut penuh.

"Kau pasti lelah sekali" tanggap Kushina dengan wajah sok prihatin.

"Tidak juga" balas Minato usil. Siapa bilang tidak lelah? Meskipun lawannya tidak sebanding, namun tetap saja perjalanannya memakan waktu 4 hari dengan keadaan minim makanan. Dan terlebih ia langsung terbang ke tempat Kushina dan mengabaikan perutnya yang keroncongan.

"Huft, tentu saja. _Jounin_ sepertimu kan tak ada lelahnya" cibir Kushina dengan nada iri. Bagi Kushina, Minato adalah sahabat sekaligus rival terbaiknya. Dan kekalahannya di ujian _Chuunin_ tahun lalu merupakan pukulan berat baginya. Dan baru-baru ini Minato direkomendasikan menjadi seorang _Jounin_ dan itu semakin membuatnya iri dan kesal.

"Kushi-_chan_~ Kau marah padaku?"Tanya Minato dengan wajah sedih. Ini bukan keinginannya untuk meninggalkan Kushina di tingkat _Genin_, dan sekarang dia malah menjadi seorang Jounin.

"Tidak. Aku marah pada diriku sendiri. Aku begitu gegabah dan terlalu cepat emosi waktu itu. Tapi aku berjanji aku akan lulus tahun ini!" ucap Kushina dengan semangat membara.

"Benarkah? Kau yakin bisa?" pancing Minato usil.

"Tentu saja, _dattebane_! Kalau aku lulus ujian _Chuunin_ kali ini kau harus mentraktirku makan _ramen Ichiraku_ selama seminggu, bagaimana?"

"Setuju. Dan bagaimana kalau tidak lulus?"

"Hmm, mungkin aku akan berhenti menjadi ninja dan mencari suami. Memalukan sekali rasanya kalau menjadi _genin_ terus-terusan, _dattebane_~" Kushina merengut, bayangan kegagalan ujian _Chuunin_ adalah momok terburuk baginya.

"Menikah? Umurmu saja masih 14 tahun. Memangnya siapa yang ingin menikahi anak dibawah umur sepertimu?" Minato tak habis pikir, gadis disebelahnya ini benar-benar tidak bisa ditebak. Dengan gerakan ringan Minato menepuk pelan kepala Kushina.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Kushina menepis tangan Minato dari kepalanya dan merengut kesal—lagi.

"Aku sedang membacakan mantera ampuh agar kau lulus ujian _Chuunin_. Dan tenang saja, calon _Hokage_ ini akan mengikuti rentetan ujianmu agar kau tak merasa sendiri. Bagaimana?"

"Aku punya Mikoto, jangan sok dihadapanku-_dattebane_!" Kushina kembali kesal. Entah kenapa hari ini Minato begitu menyebalkan dan senang sekali menjahilinya.

"Kushi-_chan_, aku minta telur gulungnya, ya~" Minato menatap nafsu ke arah kotak bekal Kushina. Dan jemarinya bergerak hendak mengambil telur gulung kesukaannya.

"Hey, tanganmu kotor!" Kushina menepis tangan Minato yang hampir saja menyentuh telur gulung incarannya.

"Tapi aku lapar, Kushi-_chan_~ Aku langsung terbang kemari untuk menemuimu." rengek Minato.

"Buka mulutmu–'_ttebane_" perintah Kushina seenaknya. Kushina menarik dagu Minato dan memasukkan telur gulung itu kedalam mulut Minato menggunakan sumpitnya. Minato shock, aksi Kushina begitu mendadak baginya, dan terlalu mendadak pula untuknya menyadari kalau sumpit yang sempat singgah di mulutnya adalah sumpit yang sama dengan yang dipakai Kushina.

'_Indirect kiss' _Inner Minato mengerang girang. Ini pertama kalinya Minato berbagi alat makan dengan Kushina. Biasanya kalau Kushina membawakan kotak bekal untuknya, gadis itu akan membawakan dua sumpit dan dua gelas untuk minuman mereka.

"Minato? Kau kenapa?" Tanya Kushina bingung. "Telur gulungnya tidak enak?" Minato dengan cepat menggeleng.

"Tidak, telur gulungnya sangat enak! Suapi aku lagi!" Minato tersenyum jahil, dan kemudian Kushina menjitak kepalanya dengan kejam.

"Dasar, cari kesempatan saja" meski mengumpat, Kushina tetap menyuapi Minato dengan wajah tidak ikhlas.

Desau angin musim gugur yang sejuk membuat keduanya hanyut dalam percakapan ringan dan menyenangkan. Kali ini Minato tidak lagi menjahili dan menggoda Kushina. Dan tanpa mereka sadari kotak bekal dan air minum yang dibawa Kushina sudah habis tak bersisa.

"Kushina, boleh aku tahu mengapa kau ingin menjadi _Hokage_ wanita pertama?" Tanya Minato sambil bersandar di batang pohon sakura besar dibelakangnya. Kushina terdiam, kemudian ikut menyandarkan punggungnya di batang pohon yang sama disebelah Minato. Dapat keduanya rasakan lengan mereka saling bersentuhan dan menempel.

"Awalnya aku hanya ingin membuat semua orang terkesan padaku. Kau tahu sendiri kan kalau aku selalu diejek saat baru pindah dulu?" Kushina mendongak menatap langit yang seolah menjadi layar _flashback_ masa kecilnya beberapa tahun lalu.

"Tapi aku menanggap itu keren" timpal Minato. Kushina mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit dan kemudian menoleh dan mendapati bola mata milik Minato yang sama cerahnya dengan langit seolah tersenyum padanya.

"Terima kasih, tapi aku menganggap mimpimu menjadi _Hokage_ itu malah terlihat seperti lelucon. Jujur saja aku tak yakin murid akademi yang pendiam sepertimu menjadi _Hokage_. Terlebih saat itu kau malah terlihat feminim. Ah, saat itu kau lucu sekali. Hihihi" Kushina terkikik sendiri mengingat wajah polos dan lugu Minato saat menatap gadis sepertinya menghajar anak berandalan dikelas sendirian.

"Benarkah? Apa aku masih terlihat feminim?"

"Tidak, pandanganku berubah saat kau lulus ujian _Chuunin_ dan kemudian menyelamatkanku saat aku diculik dulu. Aku baru sadar kau tidak bisa diremehkan begitu saja" Kushina tersipu, jujur saja ia ingin mengatakan Minato sangat keren, tapi ego yang tinggi membuatnya urung mengungkapkannya.

"Kau meremehkan orang yang salah, Kushi-_chan_" Minato menarik ikat rambut Kushina dan membiarkan rambut panjangnya tergerai.

"Minato! Apa yang kau lakukan? Aish, aku sudah susah-susah mengikatnya, _dattebane_!" teriak Kushina kesal.

"Hey, aku merindukan rambutmu~ Biarkan aku bermain dengannya sebentar" Minato menarik rambut panjang Kushina ke arah kepalanya dan membuatnya seperti gadis berambut merah sebahu.

"Aku benar-benar iri dengan rambutmu. Bagus sekali~" puji Minato sambil merapikan rambut Kushina yang kini seolah menjadi rambutnya juga. Dari jauh mereka malah seperti anak kembar siam berambut merah dengan kepala berdempet.

"Terserahmu saja lah" Kushina membiarkan Minato bermain-main dengan rambutnya. Toh dia memang menyukai apapun yang dilakukan Minato dengan dirinya. Kushina benar-benar jatuh dalam pesona sang penyelamatnya ini.

"Kushi-_chan_, apa _Kyuubi _sering menggang- eh?" Minato yang masih sibuk memainkan rambut Kushina tiba-tiba dikejutkan dengan beban di bahu kirinya. Tanpa ia sadari rambut Kushina jatuh terurai begitu saja dari kepalanya.

"Kushi-_chan_, kau? Tidur? Aah, ternyata kau bisa kelelahan juga. Hehe" Minato menatap takjub dengan makhluk cantik yang tertidur di bahunya. Minato semakin berdebar. Dari jarak sedekat ini ia bisa melihat betapa tenang dan manisnya Kushina saat sedang tidur.

Pluk.

Sekali lagi Minato terkejut, kepala Kushina terjatuh dan mendarat aman di pangkuannya. Minato menepuk dahinya, ia menyalahkan diri sendiri akibat terlalu banyak bergerak hingga Kushina beralih posisi. Entah ia harus mengumpat atau berterima kasih atas kejadian ini. Dengan gerakan lembut Minato melepaskan pelindung kepala Kushina dan menepikan anak rambut Kushina di dahi dan pelipisnya.

"Kau semakin hari semakin tidak bisa ditebak, Kushi-_chan_" desis Minato sambil menatap wajah polos Kushina yang tertidur pulas.

Cuaca yang menghangat dan angin sepoi-sepoi membuat Minato ikut mengantuk. Setelah menyamankan posisi tidur Kushina, Minato tersenyum manis. Ia tergerak untuk mengecup kening Kushina, namun urung dilakukannya. Dia tidak boleh bermain curang.

"Selamat tidur siang, Kushi-_chan_" Minato meminggirkan kembali anak rambut Kushina dari kening sang gadis dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke batang pohon dan terlelap bersama sang kekasih hati.

'_Baka_, Minato! Kapan kau akan mengungkapkan perasaanmu ke gadis hiperaktif itu? Ck, aku merasa gagal menjadi dokter cintamu'.

Sesosok tubuh tinggi dan berambut putih mendecih kecil menatap dua anak muda tertidur bersama di bawah pohon sakura. Tapi ia tersenyum, dan kemudian menghilang bersama angin.

*Minato*Kushina*Minato*Kushina*

Kushina mengerjap, tubuhnya terasa begitu rileks setelah berjam-jam tidur. Bagaimana ia tahu kalau ia sudah tertidur lama? Perkiraan saja, langit sudah mulai menjingga, artinya ini sudah sore. Kushina merasa tubuhnya masih sulit untuk digerakkan, terlebih penopang kepala merahnya itu terasa begitu nyaman.

'Tunggu, aku sekarang sedang ada diluar, kenapa bisa ada sesuatu yang empuk disini?' batin Kushina. Sedetik kemudian ia menyadari kalau ia berada di pangkuan seseorang, dan saat mendongak, ia nyaris saja berteriak keras kalau sedikit saja ia terlambat mengatupkan kedua bibirnya.

"Mi-Minato?" desis Kushina lirih. Dengan gerakan lembut Kushina mengangkat kepalanya dari pangkuan Minato dan memperhatikan pemuda tampan itu tertidur. Pipi Kushina bersemu, ia bisa menatap Minato dengan leluasa tanpa harus mencuri pandang seperti biasa.

"Semakin hari kau semakin tampan" Kushina menyentuh ujung hidung mancung Minato dengan telunjuknya dan terkikik senang.

Dengan penuh inisiatif, Kushina duduk disebelah Minato dan membaringkan kepala Minato di pangkuannya.

"Kau pasti sangat lelah, Minato. Aku tak habis pikir, kau selalu saja meluangkan waktu berhargamu untuk menemaniku berlatih dan makan _ramen_. Ada apa sebenarnya denganmu?" Kushina melepaskan pelindung kepala _Konoha_ milik Minato dan menyeka bulir keringat di pelipis pemuda itu.

"Kau selalu memuji rambut merahku, tapi kau harus tahu, aku juga menyukai rambut kuning jabrikmu ini. _Kiroii senko_ akhir-akhir ini menjadi populer terutama dikalangan para gadis. Dan aku pun takut kalau kau akan meninggalkanku saat kau menjadi semakin populer nanti" Kushina berbicara sendiri sambil memainkan poni Minato. Ia pun menyadari, rambut jabrik Minato tak seburuk yang awalnya ia kira. Meskipun berantakan dan tentu saja jabrik, tapi rambutnya begitu lembut dan menyenangkan untuk disentuh.

"Dan jambangmu ini sudah semakin panjang, _baka_" Kushina beralih ke dua jumput rambut di sisi wajah tampan Minato.

Tanpa Kushina sadari, Minato mendengarkan semua apa yang diocehkan Kushina. Sulit rasanya menutup erat matanya dan berpura-pura tertidur dengan nafas yang sesak dan jantung yang berdebar.

"Dan bodohnya aku menyukaimu-_dattebane_" bisik Kushina. Namun bisikan itu terasa seperti gema di telinga Minato yang secara otomatis membuatnya semakin sesak nafas.

"Minato _no baka_, kau benar-benar bodoh dan tidak peka. Ah, bodoh sekali aku berbicara dengan hantu tidur berambut kuning seperti dia" Kushina menyudahi ocehannya dan kembali memainkan rambut Minato.

Selang beberapa menit, Kushina merasakan tubuh Minato menggeliat pelan. Wajah polos Minato saat baru bangun itu terlalu lucu menurut Kushina.

"Eh, Kushina? Kenapa-aku-?" Minato pura-pura terkejut dan mengangkat kepalanya dari pangkuan Kushina. Dan gadis yang tak menyadari apapun itu hanya tersenyum.

"Minato aku tahu kau pasti kelelahan. Tidurmu nyenyak sekali" ucap Kushina perhatian. "Eum, sekarang sudah sore. Ayo pulang." Kushina beranjak dari duduk nyamannya dan menepuk pakaiannya yang terkena serpihan tanah dan rumput kering.

"Ah, benar juga" Minato ikut berdiri dan merapikan pakaiannya yang sedikit kusut karna tertidur tadi.

"Minato-_kun_~"

"Hm?"respon Minato singkat.

"Ish, kau tertular Fugaku, '_ttebane_!"

"Hehe, _gomen_. Ada apa, _Red haired-Hime_?" goda Minato sambil mengambil kotak bekal Kushina dan membawanya.

"Eum, aku hanya ingin berterima kasih" cicit Kushina sambil menunduk malu. Minato agak terkejut dan kemudian menoleh ke arah Kushina yang masih menunduk. Wajah gadis itu memerah hingga ke telinganya.

"Eh? Berterima kasih untuk apa, Kushi-_chan_?"

"Untuk segalanya. Kau teman pertamaku, kau orang pertama yang menganggapku temanmu, kau yang mengakui keberadaanku di Konoha, kau satu-satunya yang menemukan keberadaanku, kau yang menyelamatkanku, kau yang-"Minato menghentikan ocehan Kushina dengan menarik dagu Kushina dan membuat _eye contact_ dengan pupil violet menawan itu.

"Kau tak perlu berterima kasih seperti itu" Minato masih menatap lembut ke arah Kushina yang semakin tersipu.

"Ke-kenapa?" Kushina semakin gugup. Jarak mereka begitu dekat dan err… intim..

"Karena dirimu aku tahu bagaimana rasanya dekat dengan wanita, dan mencintai seorang wanita. Yah, setidaknya kebersamaan kita selama ini membuatku tidak terlalu canggung dekat dengan wanita" Minato melepaskan jemarinya dari dagu Kushina dan berjalan dengan santai didepan Kushina.

"Dan karena dirimu aku tahu rasanya menyukai seorang wanita. Justru aku yang harusnya berterima kasih" Minato menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan memberikan cengiran khasnya ke arah Kushina.

"Mi-minato-kun, kau menyukai seseorang?" Minato mengangguk. Kushina tersenyum hampa dan menelan salivanya berat. Ia merasa tertusuk ribuan Kunai tepat di dadanya.

"Hm, dia cantik sekali. Rasanya dia adalah satu-satunya wanita tercantik yang pernah kutemui. Dan dari perspektif sudut pandangku, dia anggun dengan kecantikannya." Minato memuji gadis impiannya dengan wajah sumringah. Dalam hati ia terkekeh melihat wajah sok tersenyum Kushina dengan aura terpaksa begitu.

"Ah, dia pasti cantik sekali. Selamat ya Minato-kun. Oh iya, aku duluan ya. _Sandaime Hokage_ akan mengunjungiku sore ini. _Bye_, Minato-_kun_" Kushina memaksakan senyum terakhirnya dan berlari kencang meninggalkan Minato.

'Minato menyukai gadis lain'

'Minato menyukai gadis lain, dan gadis itu anggun. Tidak sepertiku yang urakan'

'Dia… hiks…'

Kushina menyeka air matanya kasar dan mempercepat larinya.

'Kushina _no baka_… _Baka baka baka baka_' Kushina mengutuk dirinya sendiri dan sekuat mungkin menghentikan airmatanya.

Srett…

Sebuah kilatan kuning bergerak begitu cepat disisinya dan kemudian berhenti tepat dihadapannya.

"Kushina, kau… menangis?" Minato yang mengejar Kushina dengan _Hiraishin_-nya shock mendapati pipi basah dan mata sembab Kushina.

"Eh, tidak. Aku hanya teringat keluargaku saja" Kushina menyeka air matanya terakhir kali dan tersenyum kepada Minato. "Aku baik-baik saja"

"Hmm, oh iya. Aku rasa kau melupakan kotak bekalmu" Kushina terkejut dengan kotak bekalnya di tangan Minato.

"_Gomen_, kau harus mengejarku hanya untuk ini"Kushina mengambil kotak bekal itu dari tangan Minato.

"Tidak, aku rasa aku mengejarmu karena aku juga melupakan sesuatu"

"Apa?"

Minato mendekati Kushina, membisikinya sesuatu dan kemudian menghilang bersama hembusan kencang angin gugur.

.

.

.

"Kau bercanda, kan Minato?" Kushina terduduk lemas tepat didepan gerbang rumahnya sendiri.

.

.

.

'_Terima kasih untuk hari ini, Kushi-chan… Tetaplah menjadi gadisku yang anggun dan apa adanya… Aku menyukai- bukan. Aku mencintaimu. Aishiteruyo ~'_

*MinaKushi*MinaKushi*MinaKushi*

"Kau masih ingat dengan janjimu kan Minato? Aku lulus ujian _Chuunin_!" Kushina melompat-lompat girang dan menggandeng tangan Minato sepanjang perjalanan menuju Ichiraku untuk merayakan keberhasilan Kushina lulus ujian _Chuunin_ yang diidam-idamkannya. Dan bisa dibayangkan betapa kusamnya wajah para gadis fans Minato melihat sang pangeran Konoha ini digandeng dan tersenyum tampan dengan gadis yang terkenal dengan aura pembunuh itu.

"Bagaimana aku bisa lupa kalau setiap menit kau meneriakkan _ramen_ semenjak di aula Konoha tadi" sungut Minato seperempat kesal. Meskipun ia sudah bersiap kehilangan setengah isi dompetnya, baginya hal itu setimpal dengan keceriaan dan kebahagiaan Kushina hari ini.

"_Sankyuuu_~ Minato yang tampan! Aku akan menyerahkan mandat _Hokage_ kepadamu" Kushina semakin girang dan tak segan memuji Minato dengan riangnya.

"Baiklah, meskipun aku jatuh miskin akibat taruhan ini, tapi setidaknya aku masih bisa melihatmu tersenyum bahagia seperti ini. Bagaimana kalau kau tidak lulus? Dan menikah? Ah, lucu sekali membayangkannya" Minato terkekeh dan itu membuat Kushina kesal.

"Apanya yang lucu?!"bentak Kushina dengan wajah mengerut.

"Tentu saja lucu. Seorang _Jounin_ muda calon _Hokage_ yang bahkan baru puber menikahi bocah _genin_ yang gagal ujian _Chuunin_ dua kali. Hal itu cukup untuk dijadikan lelucon di kedai ramen, Kushi-_chan_" Minato tersenyum geli melihat wajah bingung Kushina dan berjalan meninggalkan gadis yang masih membatu itu.

"Eh? _Jounin_ muda? Bocah _genin_? Kyaaaaa _ Maksudmu apa, Jabrik?!" Kushina berteriak histeris dan mengejar Minato dengan wajah merah tomat-nya.

.

.

.

_Bahu yang kokoh itu… Punggung yang terlihat bersinar itu…_

_Ia benar-benar menawan dan aku semakin tak sanggup untuk tak memujanya._

_Minato-kun, bolehkah aku menopangkan hidup dan masa depanku di bahu dan punggungmu yang terlihat begitu maskulin itu?_

_Terima kasih untuk segalanya, karena kau adalah segalanya bagiku, Hokage masa depan-ku._

_~Heii, Kiroii senko! Aku mencintaimu, Minato no Baka!~_

_FIN_

Maaf untuk typo yang bertebaran, maaf untuk karakter Minato yang rada aneh, maaf untuk adegannya yang kurang 'nendang', maaf untuk plotnya yang biasa aja dan maaf untuk seluruh kesalahan FF ini*bow*. Jujur ini adalah FF Oneshot yang prosesnya begitu memakan waktu, ide, dan tenaga saya. Ini adalah FF debut saya di fandom Naruto dan pair MinaKushi ini. Maaf jika tidak sesuai harapan. Mohon bantuan dan dukungannya, teman-teman! Saya bertapa dulu ke Myobokuzan untuk FF selanjutnya!

Arigatou! :)


End file.
